Once More
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: The revenge tragedy has ended with a wish, and now the Id decided to grant Märchen's wish; but with dire consequences for himself. "I looked after you in every lifetime as best as I could, even if you never knew I was there to begin with." SH Gakuen-style
1. Chapter 1

_**Authoress' Notes:**__ Ah, I am finally able to write again at last! *pops out from a box labeled __**writer's block**__* _

_**Disclaimer:**__ …*scribbles on story notebook then frowns* Still not as good as SH does it… _

_**Warning:**__ Vagueness and darkness collide…_

**Once More**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

**Chapter 1:**

_A Pact with Evil Intentions_

_~In which the Co(rpse)nductor finds himself an alternative… with a price._

'_Please let us meet once more, in that beautifully shining era he is now laughing in…'_

'_**Shall I grant that for you, Elisabeth?'**_

The resolute and seemingly endless darkness made itself known to him in a few blinks, as he slowly regained consciousness. He brought his hands in front of him, as if testing to know if he could still see. A soft yet pained voice broke the silence that enveloped him, and he looked around in rushed movements. It was as if the voice was singing, a voice that he should have known, and a voice that called onto him…

"Elisabeth…"

The name slipped past his lips, and with it the memories of his last awakening. He'd stopped with widened eyes as his deeds were recalled, and of that final time, when he'd been with the owner of that voice… He remembered now, that short moment he'd lingered beside his love, as she cried and poured out all of her emotions into her now-empty embrace. He'd remembered leaning close as she began to whisper with that melodious voice of hers.

"_März… Leaving like this, without even waiting for a while… I didn't even have a chance to tell you… I-"_

What happened after that was a blur, as he'd been unable to know what happened next, his soul finally departing, taking him to this place, which was contrary to what he had expected.

"**Did you think you could escape like that, Märchen?"**

A deep, seething voice resounded from the darkness around him, as golden eyes widened in realization. Quickly his body tensed, as he scanned his surroundings.

"**There's no need to be so hostile** **now, we've known each other for a long time, right?"**

A low hiss was heard from him, as his memories came back in full force. The memories of his life, his death, and the deal…

"**So now you remember how you broke our contract?"**

He took a deep breath to steady the rage that tried to force its way out of his lips, and instead settled to keep his voice smooth as he spoke, venom evident on every word.

"What do you want, Id?"

"**Ah, such harsh words. Don't you have any gratitude to the one who fulfilled your wish for you?"**

"Gratitude does not apply to the dead, I believe. Especially to those who doesn't even exist."

The voice let out a deep chuckle.

"Let's get to the point, Id. Why did you bring me back here?"

"**Now, I did nothing of the sort. It was your own impulse that brought you here. I am just here, welcome to anyone who has his or her own urges unfulfilled. And I trust you have your own wish to be fulfilled?"**

"You're mistaken. I have nothing left in that world."

"**Oh? And what about that wish you made for your dearest girl? Those wish which made you turn your back against me, who brought you back from the dead?"**

He clenched his fists, glaring into the darkness.

"Leave Elisabeth out of this! It was already selfish of me to ask her to wait for me; I don't want her to be dragged into this!"

"**It was such a pity, though, that I never had the chance to 'drag' her here. Someone who is far more powerful than me already took her under his care. However you, traitor Märchen, let your own instinct to guide you here, back to my humble abode. Now tell me, what is it you desire?"**

"Nothing. I'm now relieved that Elisabeth is safe from you. That's enough for me."

"**Are you sure, Märchen? And what about her own wish? And your promise to meet her again? Will you ignore her this time?"**

"I…"

"**How about that last thing she said, that you never got the chance to hear the end? Wouldn't you want to hear her say it again?"**

He stayed still and silent at the end, letting his tensed fists and shoulders relax in an action akin to submission. A minute of deep thinking passed before he spoke again, his words somehow reduced into whispers.

"What do you want in return this time?"

But **his** hearing was strong enough to hear, for **he** was everywhere around him.

"**Oh, so you do give up in the end."**

His jaw clenched in fury.

"Just. Tell. Me."

"**Very well then, this time I won't ask for anything in return. What I want is a deal. **_**Between you and me.**_**"**

"A _deal?_"

"**Yes. I will give life to you; in exchange Elisabeth must fall in love with you again, without ever introducing yourself to her."**

His brows furrowed in confusion as his cheeks tingled.

"W-what do you mean?"

"**The two of you may meet in one lifetime, but it must be her who approaches you. But of course, you must find her first."**

"Will she remember me? And what do you mean by 'lifetime'?"

"**No. Her soul may be the same in every lifetime, but her memories differ in **_**each**_** time she is reborn. She's still the Elisabeth that you knew, but the different influences around her might give birth to a new side in her.**

"**A life like an immortal; that's what I will grant you. You will be unable to die, unless I permit it. Elisabeth, however, is only a reincarnation, so she is able to die. When that happens, do whatever you want, but you'll never get to breathe your last."**

He could almost imagine the sarcastic smile the voice's taunts gave him. He shook the thought quickly in order to focus on the more pressing decisions he had to make.

A long moment has passed, and Id was about to launch another set of mocking and goading words to further irritate the former conductor, when Märchen looked up at last, golden eyes set with determination that can outmatch even a soldier's own.

"Very well, I accept."

Id felt himself break out a cruel smile.

_**This is going to be so much fun.**_

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_**Syaoran's Sakura: o.o**__ I'm kinda having mood swings right now (more information on my bio)So I'm able to promise you guys an update in two week's time. __**Twisted Fates**__' next chapter will come next week. Apparently I got a sudden surge of '__**impulse**__' to write when my muse left me. :( Ah, but reviews will surely cheer me up! *wink wink*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authoress' Notes: **__Ah, I am feeling quite sad right now… And everyone knows what that means… Faster chapter uploads! And I really mean it this time… 'cause I should be reviewing right now and I'm not…_

_**Disclaimer:**__(avoids thrown tomatoes) Yes, I'll not put this up in the next chapters I promise!_

**Once More**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

**Chapter 2:**

_Déjà vu and Introductions_

_~In which the white bird escapes her cage, and meets newfound friends._

The hallways were silent as she walked, trying not to peer into each classroom in curiosity. Sunlight streamed down the windows in thin ribbons, making her golden hair glow with an ethereal gleam that matched her quite nervous green eyes.

Treading beside her, in a scowling, irate manner was a girl bearing the same golden hair and emerald eyes as hers. She looked at her older sister with slight contempt, frowning at how uneasy her sister is at such a trivial environment.

A minute of her sister's awkward glances at all direction finally made her snap.

"Mou, Elisabeth, stop being so paranoid! It's not like some dark force will come and surprise you here!"

"Hush, Elise, there are classes on going in the rooms! We must keep quiet!"

Elise only stomped her foot and ran ahead of her, opening the door to the principal's office with a loud thud. Elisabeth came after her not long enough, flustered and cheeks flaming at her little sister's antics.

The principal smiled as the sisters came into the room, standing up he welcomed them. "Ah, Elise, Elisabeth, welcome! I assume you two had a nice stay in the dorms last night?"

"Yes. It was quite comfortable there. We also reviewed our schedules for today." Elisabeth seated herself, scooting aside for Elise, who had her arms crossed. "Elise, what's wrong?"

"Why can't I be in the same class as Elisabeth?" The young girl looked pointedly at him, who only gave a chuckle in response. "I want to be in the same class as hers!"

The headmaster placed a hand on her fuming head as if it would subdue her apparent distaste for him. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Elise. Your sister will be… quite busy for a while." He spared a glance at Elisabeth, who gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh well, shall I lead you to your classrooms now?" He spoke, extending a hand to both of the girls.

Elisabeth shook herself out of her thoughts as they were led the way out. "O-of course, Headmaster."

The principal gave them a look over his shoulder. "Oh, and please just call me Heika."

"Yes." Elisabeth moved forward, slowly enough to catch a glimpse of black that passed by as the door closed.

* * *

><p>Two hours of classes and a bunch of introductions soon found Elisabeth alone in a table at the school's cafeteria, picking on her food. The menu was excellent and the food scrumptious, but she didn't have the motivation to eat just now. The activities of the morning were catching up on her, and right now she wanted Elise' presence more than anything else, but the said girl was tables away from her, chatting happily with her newfound friends.<p>

Elise must have felt her stare, because she gave her older sister a glance, to which Elisabeth replied with a smile.

Waiting for the moment her little sister finally gave up glaring the problem out of her Elisabeth resumed her persistent picking at her food. The cafeteria noise continued to drone in her ears, until a nearby scrapping of chairs got her attention. Turning, she was surprised to see two ladies her age smile at her before sitting with her, the red-and-black haired one in front of her while the white-and-pink haired one beside her.

"You're Elisabeth, right? I'm Layla."

"And I'm Misia. We're in the same class."

Both girls beamed at her, and Elisabeth slowly felt the tension in her mind dissolve into nothingness. Soon the three of them were talking like they knew each other for a long time, and Elisabeth was quite thankful for these two.

On the way to their next class Elisabeth felt a cold chill pass by her, together with another glimpse of pure black, accented by gold hues.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon when the three new friends walked together to their dorms, with Elisabeth deep in her thoughts.<p>

Her mind drifted off to the day's events, and somehow each thought led to the familiar glimpse of black that she kept seeing from the corners of her sight. After the second encounter in the cafeteria she had brushed that thought off, thinking that it might be just a trick of light into her weary mind. But as the day wore on, she was sure she thought wrong. And those mesmerizing glints of gold…

"…right, Elisabeth?"

"Huh?" She turned to Layla, whose question brought her back from her thoughts.

"I was saying I'll see you tomorrow." She was already heading to the benches as she spoke, where a guy with crimson hair was waiting for her.

"Yes!" Elisabeth called after her, but Layla was already preoccupied but the guy as she spoke.

"You seem to be preoccupied with something." Misia spoke a few minutes later, when Elisabeth was almost lost into her thoughts. The latter gave her a surprised gasp, and she gave a smile as an answer. "May I know what? It's fine; I won't tell anyone."

"Oh." Elisabeth faintly blushed. "I-it's nothing, really. Just some weird things that I've been seeing since this morning."

"I see. What things?"

Elisabeth paused for a moment, contemplating on her words. "Do you… know a man from the class who wears black?"

Misia cocked her head to the side for a moment, deep in thought, before her lips curved into a smile and she let out a laugh. Her purple eyes sparkled with mirth as she voiced out her opinion. "Could it be-someone you took a fancy in?"

Elisabeth stared at her first, before the gravity of the words sank into her. "N-no!" She quickly retaliated, feeling her cheeks burn. "I-it's about that weird things that I've been seeing." She finished in a whisper.

"Oh. I see."

A moment of silence lapsed with Misia's eyes glued to the ground.

"Well, there are considerably plenty of people in the school… But in our class, well I guess I could name a few…"

"Can you tell me their names?"

Misia nodded. "Do you remember the guy Layla was walking to just a few minutes ago? That's Shaytận. Those two really love the red-black motif."

Elisabeth smiled at the fond mention. "Who else?"

"And then there's Hiver, but he's more into dark blue…"

"I've met him." She remembered faintly the twins that Elise introduced to her, who in turn introduced her to their 'older brother', who was in the same class as hers, but she was too preoccupied to notice.

"Hm… I don't know." Misia sighed after a lengthy pondering. "There's other guys in the other classes, but I doubt they'd be the ones you could be looking for." She smirked as Elisabeth's troubled face implored her to continue. "They can be… a little too extreme at times."

"Oh."

"Although, I forgot to mention him, but your seatmate might also qualify."

"What seatmate?" Elisabeth blinked. Having been placed in the last row, with the seat closest to the windows, she was vaguely aware of the empty chair beside her.

"It seems he didn't go to class the whole day." Misia continued. "The empty seat beside yours in class belongs to him."

"Who is he?" Elisabeth felt the need to ask. It wasn't the guy's attitude of skipping class that caught her attention, nor was it the fact that he is her seatmate; it felt as if she needed to know this guy. Call it impulse or whatever, but she felt an indiscernible pull to the guy, never mind the fact that she barely even knew him _yet._

"Now that I've thought of it, he does always dress in black." Misia let out a mischievous smile. "You see, his name is-"

"Misia!" The said girl was unable to finish her words when a man who looked remarkably like her stepped up with them. "I've been looking throughout the whole building for you!"

"You didn't need to, Elef; I stayed away from Orion and Orpheus the whole day. Isn't that right, Elisabeth?" Misia turned a somewhat pleading look at Elisabeth that said –_please say yes-_ to which Elisabeth confirmed hastily with a nod.

"Oh, you're the new girl! I'm Elef, Misia's twin brother." He introduced himself to Elisabeth with the same kind look Misia had possessed that morning, before turning his attention back to his sister. "Leon's getting worried over you again, that's why he sent me out to find you. Seriously, that guy acts much like a king to order me around."

"And you act too much like a prince by grumbling like that." Misia jabbed her brother affectionately, although her amusement clearly rang from her giggle. "I'll be going now, Elisabeth. See you tomorrow?" She now turned to the said girl, who was quietly happy seeing the siblings' rant.

"Oh, yes! See you tomorrow too!"

In the end Elisabeth walked alone to the dorm room she shared with Elise, feeling much more comfortable than that morning. The day certainly had its take on twists and turns, but she was glad for it. Meeting friends like Misia and Layla also made her smile. Now she felt she can live through tomorrow.

A rush of movement from the corner of her eyes made her up, and instinctively she held out a hand, capturing an arm. The guy whose arm she caught stopped dead in his tracks.

Elisabeth, realizing what had happened, let him go immediately. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean… you startled me…" She trailed off, noticing that the man was still to turn around to face her. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "My name is Elisabeth; may I know yours?"

She could have sworn she heard his breath hitch, before turning to look at her. "I- I'm Märchen."

A sudden sense of déjà vu hit Elisabeth in an instant. An image quickly formed in her mind, one of this man smiling at her, sweet laughter floating in the air. As quickly as it came the image went, leaving Elisabeth with no time to ponder on it, because Märchen spoke then. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes."

"Well, I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He gave her one lingering look before turning back and walking away.

Elisabeth stayed, watching his retreating form. She was puzzled by the reaction he had when she told her name, but now, it seemed none of it mattered. She went her way when he was gone from her sight, unaware of the blissful smile that crept to her lips.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syaoran's Sakura: <strong>__Oh my, Märchen feel's kinda OOC there… *bursts into tears* I know, you people would want me shot right now… sorry 'bout that… But guess what? I'm finally learning some German! School's making my life a purgatory… But I like it! And because of that I might promise an update by the end of the week! Auf wiedersehen, everyone!_


End file.
